Wikitubia:Interviews/Super GT
This interview was conducted on November 23, 2016, by Aidan Dunphy ---- Super GT is a YouTuber with over 269,000 subscribers. ---- Q1: How and when did you discover YouTube? * A friend of mine who always seems to find new interesting things linked me to a video around 2006. YouTube was very new at the time and I hadn't even known about it. Q2: Can you remember what the first YouTube video that you ever watch was? * It really could have been anything. Q3: Can you remember what the first video game that you ever played was? * The first video game I played was V-Rally back on the PS1. This must have been late 90's. Q4: Who was the first YouTuber that you were a fan of? * The first proper YouTube content creator that I remember watching a lot is someone called Colt Whitmore. This was back in the very early days where most YouTube videos were created in the bedrooms of the creators with far worse equipment and editing than what we have now so maybe looking back now the videos would appear strange. Q5: Who influence you to make YouTube videos?﻿ * The reason I started making videos was that I felt there was an absence of racing content on YouTube, I felt that I could fill that void. I've always felt a need to help people out of games so my earliest videos were a lot of guides and tutorials. Someone who inspires me these days though is TheSLAPTrain. I see how committed he is, the setup he has and how many fans he has I aspire to one day get on the same level and achieve what he has. Q6: What do you think about the new YouTube Advertiser-Friendly content guidelines? * I think YouTube should be primarily for the content creators, not for the advertisers to decide what should be made. It seems like a shot in the foot to censor the creators who are really the people who have helped YouTube to become what it is. I understand it from an advertisers point of view, but the content creators should come first, then the advertisers should then work around whatever gets created. It is perhaps a little frustrating also that a video is not a sponsor, so if an advert appears on a controversial video, it is just an advert, the company behind the advert isn't necessarily supporting the content. On a personal level though, it doesn't affect my channel so I don't really think about it. Q7: How did you come up with Super GT as your YouTube channel name? * That just happened to be my Xbox gamertag at the time of creating my channel. Q8: What got you in to kart racing? * I've always been a fan of motor racing and have watched F1 since a very young age. I live very close to a major kart circuit so I thought I would give it a try and have been hooked since I was 10 years old. Q9: When you first started racing karts did you think you would be as successful as you are now? * I knew that one day in the future I could win races and championships but I never knew when it might happen or how long it would take to get to where I am now. My dad always encouraged me and told me I had the ability which I didn't always believe I had. Turns out he was right! Q10: How many kart races have you won? * Too many to count. I don't really keep track of individual race wins but in terms of championships, I have won 5 titles since 2012. Q11: Currently who is your favourite YouTuber or YouTubers? * Someone I have watched for a very long time and remains my favourite content creator is penguiz0. In terms of consistency of content, I know no one better. He has variety with the games he plays and has humour that I agree with. He is the kind of creator who can make a video on anything and make it entertaining. Many channels these days create fake enthusiasm or over the top drama without actually having much substance. Penquinz0 is almost the opposite of that, he seems very relaxed and simply makes great content without even trying. I don't watch many YouTube channels but penguinz0 is one of few channels I consistently watch. Q12: Do you have a favourite and least favourite video that you have uploaded? * My favourite would probably have to be 'Forza 6 Cheating Scum'. So many people gave a positive reaction to that video and it's something so many people wanted to see me do. As for a least favourite, I don't really have one but I do acknowledge that not all content is created equal. Perhaps some of my earliest commentated videos are some of my worst but they do serve as a reminder of how far I have come. Q13: What is your favourite game? * Currently, Forza 6. Of all time GTA: Vice City. Q14: What is your favourite game to record? * Forza 6. I feel like I can simply play the game as I usually would and gather plenty of watchable clips for YouTube. Q15: What is your favourite part about having a YouTube channel? * Definitely the positive feedback from fans. Knowing that fans wait all day for my content or that I provide people with laughs is a good feeling. Some people say they are inspired to play the games I play or even start creating content because of my channel which is nice. One thing I really like is that people watch my Forza and racing videos who have no interest in Forza or racing beyond my videos. The fact that I can draw those people in is amazing. Q16: What is your favourite vehicle in Forza? * Hard choice. One car that always seems to be amazing for me, in all Forza games is the Honda NSX 05. It was my favourite car in Forza Motorsport 4 which I played the most out of all the Forza games. Q17: Do you play games in your free time that you don't record and upload? * I don't get a lot of time these days but I sometimes play games from the Gears of War and Fallout series. There are also of course, plenty of races in Forza that I play and aren't really worthy of being made into a video. Q18: You currently have over 31,500 subscribers, Did you ever think you would have that many subscribers? * When I first started, no. 30k back then was huge. Once the ball got rolling though, I knew I could definitely do it, it was just a matter of time. Q19: You currently have uploaded 770 videos, Did you ever think you would uploaded that many videos? * I have never really thought about the total amount of videos I make, I just make them, so no I guess. Q20: Currently your most viewed video has over 316,900 views, Did you ever think one of your videos would have that many views? * Never. It's a crazy number when I think that something that I created has been watched hundreds of thousands of times. With over 8 million total views too, I never really considered that I could get quite that many. Q21: What is your lifetime subscriber and video view goal? * This is a constantly changing target. I always have achievable and adapting goals rather than one single target. Currently, my target is to get 100,000 subscribers. Getting a play button would be a nice reward and a physical reminder of all the work I have put in. As for views, I don't have a specific target. Q22: What was your lifetime subscriber goal when you first started uploading YouTube videos? * Initially, my goal was to get 10,000 subs. Q23: How long do you think YouTube will last? * It's owned by Google so I have no doubt that with that solid backing, it can go on indefinitely. As long as the creators are still there making good content, it is here to stay. Q24: How long do you think you will be uploading YouTube video? * As long as I enjoy doing so, I have no plans for stopping currently. Q25: Are you planning on going to any YouTube conventions? * It's something I haven't thought about too much actually but I would like to get more involved with the gaming and YouTube community so I may attend my first convention soon! It would most likely be a british convention or possible European but attending E3 one day would be fantastic. Q26: What advice would you give to someone who is trying to make videos on YouTube? * Stick to what you enjoy making, if you feel like it is becoming a chore making videos then you are doing it wrong. Your fun and enjoyment is more important than money or views. Plus, your content will be better if you are actually enjoying the creation process. In order to gain popularity, you do have to create high quality content these days. High quality can mean well edited or it can mean engaging and funny - so there are multiple ways to achieve quality and it's up to you to find what you can do best. There are so many channels vying for attention so you have to bring something unique to you. Another tip would be to not get frustrated with a lack of views, it changes quickly and there often isn't anything you can do to prevent a downturn in views - you just have to stick to what you're good at and be consistent. Q27: What is the future for you and your channel? * To continue creating content that people enjoy watching. I feel like I have found myself in the niche of Forza multiplayer which not too many other creators solely focus on so continuing on that path is what I will do as long as I enjoy it and viewers do too. I want to potentially venture more into eSports also. eSports, and that of motor racing eSports is an industry which is growing all the time. I believe I had the ability to compete at the top end of racing games and covering more of that would be ideal. I just need more time to practice! Q28: Have you ever done a interview like this before? * This is the first time I have been interviewed for YouTube, so no! Category:YouTube Interviews